


Accusation

by bruises



Series: 30 Day Drabble Challenge [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dorms, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3652593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Did you finish the cereal?” Clint asks, quirking an eyebrow as he holds up an empty box.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accusation

**Author's Note:**

> okay so ive never written any marvel fic before butttttt there needs to be more clint/bucky and more of bucky being a dedicated college student. so, heres this.

“Did you finish the cereal?” Clint asks, quirking an eyebrow as he holds up an empty box.

Bucky’s sitting on the other side of their dorm, reading through his physics textbook in an attempt to revise for the exam that he has tomorrow. “What was that?” He asks, even though he heard what Clint had said.

With a roll of his eyes, Clint repeats himself, shaking the empty cereal box with a frown on his face for emphasis.

Tucking  a few strands of his shoulder length hair behind his ear, Bucky looks up from his book to see that Clint is in fact holding the box of Fruit Loops that Bucky may or may not have eaten the night before when he was trying to do his trigonometry homework. It was the only thing in their dorm that he could eat without preparing, so naturally he threw the rest in a bowl and ate them dry, one at a time.

With a sigh, Bucky admits to being the one to finish the cereal. “Alright, it was me, Clint. Do I have to do the dishes for a week?”

“We don’t even use actual plates anymore, remember?” Clint says.

Bucky itches the back of his neck as he remembers all the times they’d accidentally knocked plates of the table while arm wrestling or when Clint had knocked his bedside table (that had his dinner plate on it) in his sleep. Since then they’d switched to disposable paper plates, which had turned out to be a much better alternative.

“Yeah, I remember. Can I just buy you another box?” Bucky offers, hoping Clint will just take the deal.

Clint thinks for a moment or two but Bucky knows he’s already made up his mind. They shake on it and Bucky agrees to buy Clint a new box of cereal to replace the one that he’d finished without asking first.

The next day Bucky quickly goes to the store on campus and looks through the selves until he finds Fruit Loops.

When Clint wakes up for his three pm. class, he sees six boxes of his favourite cereal sitting at the end of his bed.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, let me know what you think!  
> [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
